Guardian Fairy and Hope
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Michel/HP Crossover! Michel, the guardian fairy of Sitel island missed the girl he had come to love after he was reborn and found out she had left. just over 4000 years later, 4 Humans once again manage to find the Island by accident after their plane crashes in the ocean. One of them is Hope Potter who is the reincarnation of the very friend Michel misses. Pairing: Michel/Hope
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: OMG, I found the sweetest Anime! It's called Michel and it's about a girl named Kim chases a group of thieves called the Black Hammer Gang. One day the Black Hammer gang and Kim fall on an island inhabited by fairies and its guardian Fairy named Michel. The Black Hammer Gang tries to steal the life source of the island called the tree of life, causing damage to the land and kidnap the fairies, Michel and Kim have to combat the Black Hammer gang and take back the fairies to restore the Balance of the Island. It goes for 26 episodes and is REALLY worth Watching! It's just too bad there is no Section for Michel on Fanfiction

Anyways this will be a Michel/Harry potter crossover and I will have another story later on that will be a crossover of Naruto and Michel! This will take place before Fifth year and after Michel ends, so now...KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, Michel or Any songs that appear in this Fanfic. All she owns is the pairing, her version of Female Harry and the AU in this story. Please Vote in Her poll and Review her stories! Now on to the Story!

Ch.1

Sitel Island was once again a peaceful place and very little changed after Kim had left Sitel island, the now 16 year old looking Michel looked over the ocean and sighed as it had been over 4000 thousand years since his friend Kim had left. The earth had changed so much since Kim had left and Sitel Island had faded in to legend once more, Michel then heard Poyo behind him and smiled at the Fairy of Spring as Poyo said "Thinking about Kim again?"

"Hai...I miss her so much and...I never got to tell her how I really felt about her."

Poyo's eyes softened and he nuzzled his best friend as Biam came over in a rush and said "Michel! We have trouble!"

Michel and Poyo looked at each other in surprise then ran after Biam who led them up to a higher cliff and pointed up into the sky; Biam then said "Look! It's one of those Planes that the humans developed after the disaster that lost most of the modern Technology. They're in trouble!"

Sure enough, a Plane was headed right for the ocean near the island. Black smoke poured from the machine and Michel quickly ran down to the beach as the plane hit the water, he noticed four people escape the plane minutes before it went up in flames and called Marina to help them to shore. Poyo and Michel were quick to help the first three Humans who were close to collapsing on to the beach then Michel turned and froze at the fourth human, the familiar looking Reddish brown headed girl looked at him with no recognition then fainted into his arms as Michel yelled "KIM!"

Two hours later...

Hope Potter groaned softly as she felt a cool touch on her forehead and heard softly "Someone get Michel, she's waking up!"

Hope groaned and opened her eyes slowly to see what had to be a nature fairy, judging from her looks. Rina smiled and said "You had us all scared when Michel brought you and the other three human up here...I don't think I had ever seen Michel so worried before about you, Kim!"

Hope looked confused and said "I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken...My name is not Kim...it is Hope Potter."

Rina's eyes went wide at that as she said "Oh my!"

Just then Hope caught movement out of the corner of her eye and rolled on to her feet in a fighting stance, she didn't realize she had injured her leg and started to fall before a handsome blonde teenage boy caught her and lowered her to the ground. Hope blushed at the familiar gaze he seemed to have then realized where she had seen his eyes before as she said "My dreams! You've been in my dreams for the past two months!"

Michel blinked and looked closer at the girl to realize she didn't have Kim's leaf green eyes but this girl had beautiful Emerald jewel tone eyes despite her looking exactly like Kim with longer hair. Michel then smiled and said "You should rest your leg; I need to check on the other three humans that were with you..."

Hope blushed and nodded as Michel made sure she was comfy then moved over to another tree hollow where the Dursleys were laying down, unconscious. Michel checked them and sighed with a smile at them being "fine"; he then turned and sat down next to Hope as he said "You must have some questions..."

"I do...first off where are we?"

"Michel smiled and said "This is Sitel Island, home of all the nature fairies."

Hope's eyes went wide and said "No way! I read about the Island in a book of really old legends at my School!"

Michel chuckled and said "Yes, this is also my home also."

"You must be the Guardian Fairy of the island..."

"I am..."

Michel answered her questions happily as Rina smiled at the two teens then noticed the other three humans were stirring; she alerted Michel who smiled then stood to talk to the other three who were sitting up and looking around. Hope watched as the Dursleys sneered at Michel and then looked at her as her aunt screeched "This is your fault, you freak! If we hadn't brought you on our Vacation, we wouldn't be stuck on this Island!"

Hope just looked at her aunt with disinterest then sighed as Michel told them not to call her that, Hope then said "Michel-san...don't bother reasoning with them. They won't listen to anyone when it comes to me do to the fact that I'm a magic user in training. They consider things like magic and fantasy to be unnatural and freakish in their so called perfect world."

Michel looked surprised at that then looked at the Dursleys who were glaring angrily at Hope; Vernon then said "You're going to pay for that statement, you freak!"

Michel pulled the large man who was faster then he looked, away from Hope after he punched her across the face and growled as he said "Don't you dare hit her! She was just stating something."

Vernon snarled and said to Hope "You Freak! You can just die for all we care! We should have drowned you the day you showed up on our doorstep!"

Hope's eyes went wide then she sighed and made to stand up, Michel let go of Vernon and helped her stand as she softly asked Michel to take her where the Dursleys wouldn't be able to see or touch her again. Michel nodded and gently picked her up before walking away from the Dursleys and headed for the Tree of Life where Rina and the others had gone to wait for him. Hope looked around with a childish innocence and wonder as she said "It's so beautiful here, Michel-san!"

Michel smiled at her then they came to the stepping stones that led to the tree of life, Hope held tight to him gently as Michel hopped across the Stones and walked up to the beautiful tree in the middle of the island. He gently set her down as Laura appeared and smiled at the now wide eyed teen, Michel then said "Laura, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Kim's reincarnation who also happens to be her descendent and to offer to awaken her memories of that life..."

Hope looked confused and said "Who is this Kim you keep mentioning? How can I be her reincarnation?"

Laura smiled and said "You would know if you wish to awaken the memories of that life..."

Hope thought it over then nodded as she said "I...I want to remember if only to know why it feels more like home here then at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry..."

Laura nodded then reached out and touched her forehead as Hope blinked at the memories filtering through her brain, Hope was soon crying as she now remembered everything and tackled Michel as she said "I missed you so Much, Michel! The last thing I remember wishing when I died as Kim was that I could see you again!"

Michel smiled and pulled her close as he said softly "I missed you too..."

Laura smiled as she disappeared to give them some privacy and the two "Teens" cuddled under the tree, Hope felt warm and safe in Michel's arms and looked up at him with a smile as she asked "how long has it been since we saved the tree of life, Michel?"

Michel sighed and said "it's been about just over 4000 years."

Hope then sighed and cuddled closer when they suddenly heard "Michel! Is that really Kim?"

Hope sat up and grinned at the spring fairy standing in front of them and said "Long time no see, Poyo!"

Poyo laughed happily and said "now that you're back, Michel won't be sad anymore!"

"Poyo, Don't tell her that!"

Hope's eyes were wide then she smiled as she kissed Michel's cheek and said "You must have really missed me..."

Michel blushed at the kiss while Poyo snickered and said "Dang, I don't think I've ever seen that shade of red on your face, Michel!"

Michel excused himself then began to playfully chase Poyo around as Poyo laughed, Hope giggled and then started laughing out loud as she realized she was at the one place she could consider her true home. Michel looked at her and smiled as Rina then arrived with some herbs to treat Hope's leg and to change her bandages, Biam then slithered down the tree and said "It's good to have you back, Kim..."

"Biam!"

Hope gently hugged the Snake like fairy and said "it's good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Kim...Michel was never the same after he found out you left the island..."

Hope smiled sadly and said "I was the same way after I left...but the memories of you guys never left me even when I died as Kim."

Biam looked up at her and said "Welcome home Kim...or should I call you by your new name?"

"Either is fine with me, Biam."

Michel then came over with Poyo and smiled at Hope as he asked "Kim, what should we do about the other three humans?"

Hope sighed and said "Send them back to the human world after making them forget about the Island and me. My so called family members are nothing but Bullies and liars when it comes to me. So it would be best if they are gone from the island since they hate magic."

Michel thought about that and said "Is there anything you would like to get from the human world?"

Hope thought about it and said "My owl, wand and School trunk that has my mom and dad's pictures in it, I'd like to say good bye to Sirius and Remus but I'm afraid of the ministry or Voldemort finding them..."

Michel smiled as Laura then appeared again and said "I believe Michel can take you to get your things with Sitel while I deal with the Dursleys.

Hope smiled at Laura and thanked her happily as Michel chuckled and said "Shall we go?"

Hope nodded as Michel helped her up then headed to Sitel the fairy of the Island, Sitel smiled at seeing Hope and greeted her happily as Rina came over and said "I want to come with you, Michel."

Poyo then stepped up and said "And you aren't leaving without me!"

Hope laughed at the surprised look on Michel's face and said "just like old times, huh?"

Michel then smiled and nodded as they then got ready to leave the island...

Three days later...

Hope smiled as Michel cast a fairy version of the notice me not charm on them and they walked up to the Dursley household, Michel smiled as Hope led him, Rina and a smaller Poyo inside the house but his smile soon turned into a frown when he saw Rena take a hair pin out of her pocket and begin to pick at a padlock on the under the stairs cupboard. He asked why she was doing that and Hope sighed as she said "The Dursleys force me to lock up my Magical belongings every year even though I get homework from my magic school during the summer. I usually have to sneak my homework up to my room and do it when they are asleep..."

Michel was not impressed with that and quickly helped her get the lock off and she opened the door to grab the trunk inside, Poyo then noticed a small sign inside the cupboard declaring it to be "Hope's Room". He growled and pointed the sign out to Rina and Michel; Hope noticed and said "That was my room until I was eleven..."

Michel growled angrily then calmed himself down as Hope lead them upstairs and into a tiny bedroom where she grabbed her owl's cage and then stuck her head out the window and whistled. Michel watched as a Beautiful Snowy owl swooped into the room and landed on Hope's arm, Michel slowly approached as Hedwig looked at him and Hope giggled as she said "It's alright Hedwig, Michel is an old friend of mine."

Hedwig looked at her mistress then hooted as she flew over to Michel and gently preened his hair; Hope smiled happily and said "She likes you, Michel!"

Michel smiled and said "She's a beautiful bird, how long have you had her?"

Hope smiled and said "Almost 4 years now...she was my first birthday present I remember getting. I got her from my friend and teacher, Hagrid when he took me to get my school supplies for the first time when I turned eleven."

Michel then smiled and asked "Is there anything else you need?"

Hope looked around and thought quickly before shaking her head so Michel smiled as they headed outside back to Sitel who was waiting for them, they were soon on their way back to the island as Hope yawned sleepily. Michel smiled as he led her over to a shady tree on the Fairy of the Island's back and sat down with Hope in his lap, Poyo laid down nearby with Hedwig and Rina perched on his head as Hope soon fell asleep in Michel's arms. Michel smiled and gently kissed her forehead as he softly said "I'll never let you go or let you be sad again..."

Michel then looked up at the blue sky and smiled as he began to also feel sleepy, he soon drifted to sleep as he held Hope close to him and leaned back against the tree...

AN:

So what do you think? Is this off to a Good Start? Do you think I should continue the story, Plus should Dumbledore be good, Evil or misguided? Please Review and tell me what you think! I would love some feedback on this!


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: OMG, I found the sweetest Anime! It's called Michel and it's about a girl named Kim chases a group of thieves called the Black Hammer Gang. One day the Black Hammer gang and Kim fall on an island inhabited by fairies and its guardian Fairy named Michel. The Black Hammer Gang tries to steal the life source of the island called the tree of life, causing damage to the land and kidnap the fairies, Michel and Kim have to combat the Black Hammer gang and take back the fairies to restore the Balance of the Island. It goes for 26 episodes and is REALLY worth Watching! It's just too bad there is no Section for Michel on Fanfiction

Anyways this will be a Michel/Harry potter crossover and I will have another story later on that will be a crossover of Naruto and Michel! This will take place before Fifth year and after Michel ends, so now...KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, Michel or Any songs that appear in this Fanfic. All she owns is the pairing, her version of Female Harry and the AU in this story. Please Vote in Her poll and Review her stories! Now on to the Story!

Good Dumbledore: 1

Evil Dumbledore: 1

Misguided Dumbledore: 0

Ch.2

Hope grinned as she hid quietly from her pursuer and waited for her chance, Michel walked past her hiding spot as she waited until he was about ten feet away before breaking out of the cover of the leaves and racing for the tree of Life. She laughed as Michel gave chase and picked up speed while Michel also laughed and said "Oh no, you don't!"

Hope dodged him as he made to grab her and quickly jumped across the stones with Michel right behind her, Michel slipped as he managed to grab her hand and they fell into the water to Poyo and the other Season fairies' amusement. Michel and Hope laughed as they both came up from under the water and Hope said "That was fun!"

Poyo laughed as Sir Brown made to help the two teens out of the water but was pulled in with them causing Queen to laugh and Majest to giggle at the sight the soaked Fairy of Autumn, Sir Brown sat there in stunned silence then slowly said in a playful voice "This means War!"

Needless to say, the three managed to get Queen, Poyo and Majest into the resulting water fight while the rest of the fairies watched in amusement. Hope giggled as they all got out of the water and lay down on the grass together, Hope looked up at the clear blue sky and grinned happily as she felt Michel gently slip his hand into hers and gave it a small squeeze that she returned. She then briefly wondered how Sirius, Remus and her true friends were doing since she had been on Sitel Island for about four days already, Michel noticed her thinking as he heard her sigh and asked as he propped himself up on his elbow "Hope...what's wrong?"

"Hmm? It's nothing Michel, just thinking how Sirius and the others are doing without me..."

Michel smiled sadly and said "You miss them, don't you?"

"Just a bit...but I'm happy here and I don't think they'll mind me being happy here as long as I am happy."

Michel smiled and blushed as he gathered his courage to do what he wanted to do; he then kissed Hope's cheek as he said "If you want to see them, all you have to do is ask me and we'll figure out a way for you to see them."

Hope blushed and said "Thank you Michel...that really means a lot to me..."

Michel smiled and they continued to watch the clouds together as the Nature fairies quickly and quietly left the two alone so they could be together by themselves. Michel smiled as they laid there holding hands near the water's edge and just took in the peacefulness of the nice day, he then looked over at Hope and found she had fallen asleep in the warm sun. He smiled as he scooted over closer to her and relaxed; Hope then turned onto her side and draped her arm over him as she sleepily said while she was dreaming "Michel..."

Michel blushed lightly but gently moved Hope so her head was on his chest and he cuddled her close, he yawned as he also fell asleep holding the girl he had fallen for all those years ago unaware that they would both be fighting to save Sitel Island from a much more dangerous threat this time around...

Laura watched the two slept and smiled as Hope gave a small content sigh while snuggling closer to the warmth Michel gave off, she then sighed as she wished that Michel would be able to be able to be with Hope for as they could. Laura then faded from the island as Michel and Hope slept peacefully on the shore...

Two days later...

Michel smiled as Hope played with the fairies happily when Biam snuck over and flew up to Michel as he said "Hope asked me not to tell you this but...Her birthday is on July 31st!"

Michel went wide eyed and said softly "But that's a week from today!"

Biam nodded and said "Apparently she also never had a birthday party..."

Michel then got an idea when he heard that and softly to Biam "Biam...do you think we can do a Surprise Party for her?"

Biam grinned at that and nodded as Michel asked him to get the Season fairies to meet him at the tree of life later that night so that they could plan the party while the other fairies kept a watch over Hope. Biam nodded and quickly went on his way to talk to Queen, Poyo, Majest and Sir Brown, Michel watched him go and made to turn around when hands covered his eyes and he heard a playful tone to Hope's voice as she asked "Guess who?!"

Michel laughed and spun as He pulled Hope into a hug, Hope blushed but smiled happily as she laid her head against his chest as she made a wish in her head "_I-I wish I could stay with Michel and the others forever..._"

Michel then asked "Hope...Would you like to dance with me?"

Hope's eyes went wide and she blushed happily as she nodded, Michel gently took her hand and pulled her close as Melody the Music fairy began to sing a soft wordless tune. Hope blushed but laid her head against Michel's chest as they danced under the clear, sunny, blue sky...

Meanwhile back in England...

Umbridge growled and said to the 6 dementors "Find the Potter girl and kill her! I won't have her lying anymore about the dark lord coming back. Find her now and if need be, kill her family!"

The Dementors then flew away to do their task as Umbridge laughed evilly and walked away to plot some more in the name of her beloved Minister...

Meanwhile, At Sirius's house...

Sirius and Remus were worried about their goddaughter as she never came back with the Dursleys and the Dursleys had slammed the door in Dumbledore's face when he went to check on her and see where she was. Sirius sighed when Remus walked and asked "Any news yet?"

"No not yet..."

"Damn...where could she be?"

Four days later, July 28th...

Michel smiled as they managed to hide everything for Hope's party when Rina came over to Michel and said "Michel...I think Hope is missing the people she cares about and is feeling guilty about wanting to stay on the island when they are in the human world..."

Michel's eyes went wide but he sadly smiled and said "I'll go talk with her..."

Michel followed Rina's directions and found Hope standing on the beach as the wind made her hair "float" behind her as she looked at the ocean, Michel walked up behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and asked "Hope, What's wrong? Rina said you were kinda upset earlier..."

Hope turned to look at him with a sad smile and told him "I just miss Remus, Sirius and The Fairy court which is a prank group made of me and my closest friends..."

Michel sighed and pulled her close as she asked "Do you think they're going to be mad if...I stay here?"

Michel then smiled and said "If they are your true friends and family members then I think they'll understand your desire to stay."

Hope smiled at him then yawned sleepily as Michel picked her up bridal style and carried her to the small house Sitel the fairy of the Island had made for them, he gently laid her down in the soft grass bed then took off his Jacket and boots. He lay next to her and held her as they drifted to sleep, Laura watched them quietly then turned and walked away before calling to Biam and Sitel. The two fairies came over to her and asked what was up; Laura smirked and said "Would you two and Hedwig like to get a birthday surprise for Hope for me?"

Biam and Sitel grinned as they asked "What do you need us to do?"

Laura explained her plan and Biam started to chuckle as he said "That's genius, I'm sure Hope will love it!"

Laura nodded and said "You three better get going if we're going to get them here on time."

Biam and Sitel nodded as Hedwig who had been sitting on a branch above them, hooted happily at the plan. The three of them then quickly left the island and headed for England to get Hope's birthday surprise...

Three days later...

Sitel grinned as they came out of the cloud and said to his passengers "There it is, Sitel Island. Home sweet Home..."

The passengers looked surprised but smiled at seeing the island, Sitel then told them to hide quickly as he came in for the landing and landed near the tree of life as Laura waited quietly to greet the humans that Sitel had brought for Hope's party the next day. Sitel watched as Laura gave him the all clear and he told the group that they could come out of hiding for now, Sirius and others quickly jumped to the ground and thank Sitel for bringing them as Biam chuckled from his place on Draco's shoulder. Biam then said "Hope's going to be so surprised, same with Michel tomorrow."

Sirius grinned and said "Gotta love Birthday Surprises..."

Draco chuckled along with Hermione, the twins, Luna and Neville while Remus sighed good naturedly at Sirius exuberance, Laura then explained where they would be hidden until the surprise party causing the Magic users to grin and they then followed Biam to the hiding place...

Meanwhile...

Michel yelped as he was splashed with icy cold water by Hope who laughed and said "You looked like you needed to cool off!"

She noticed the look in his eyes and laughed as she took off running with Michel right behind her she made it to the beach first and laughed as Michel caught her and carried her to the water. He then grinned and waded in until he was waist high before suddenly letting go before Hope could hold on to him, She came up with a gasp and said "Ohhhh, it's on now!"

She then splashed Michel who splashed her back and started Water War 4 between the two laughing teens; Michel chuckled as he managed to win the water fight which made it 2-2 between him and Hope. They waded out onto the beach and sat down laughing when Hope then turned to Michel and said "Michel...don't take what I'm about to do the wrong way, ok?"

Michel made to ask what she meant by that when Hope pressed her lips against his gently causing Michel to stiffen only for a second before deepening the kiss, he brought his hand up and caressed her cheek as they kissed then pulled away as Hope blushed and said "wow..."

Michel smiled and brought her close as he wrapped an arm around her waist, he then kissed her cheek as he said "I thought I would be the first to give the first kiss between us...I guess I was too nervous and scared to do it..."

Hope beamed up at him as he gently peck her lips and they sat there watching the Sunset, content to be in each other's company...

The next day...

Michel woke at Sunrise and gently wiggled out of Hope's embrace before kissing her forehead gently; he quickly placed his Jacket and shoes on then snuck out of the little house to head for the Island clearing where the tree of life was. He smiled at seeing the Season fairies waiting for him and thanked them for helping set up the clearing for the party, Poyo and the other three just smiled and Poyo said "Hope deserves this party...besides a little birdie told me that you two finally kissed yesterday..."

Sir Brown, Queen and Majest started laughing at Michel's flaming red face as Michel asked "Who the heck told you, Poyo!"

Poyo smirked and said "Marina did..."

Michel groaned and said "You're not going to let me live this down...are you?"

"Maybe but I'm glad you two finally got past the friend-zone area."

Michel laughed at that softly and said "Let's just finish because she'll be up soon..."

Michel was walking back to the house when he heard Hope scream; he raced towards her and found her running towards him with Cloaked Figures that were gliding after her. Michel growled and ran towards her as the temperature dropped sharply and Michel could feel his worst memories suddenly coming to the forefront of his thoughts, Michel then saw one of the creature's grab Hope by the wrist and began to pull her towards its body as it made to lean down. Laura then contacted him and yelled "Michel, Call the Fairy of light before the foul Creature kisses her!"

Michel did as told and watched as the Fairy of Light and Darkness shone with a brilliant light that quickly destroyed the monsters. Hope collapsed into Michel's arms as her face was deathly white and she was trembling with cold as Michel realized she felt like ice, Michel felt his insides freeze as Hope whispered "Michel...those were Dementors..."

Michel then scooped her up into his arms and told her "Hope, please hang on! I'll get you to safety..."

"I-I know you will..."

Hope had never felt so weak in her life except after third year's run in with the dementors, she realized her vision was starting to swim and the last thing she heard was Michel's voice telling her to stay awake...

Laura waited at the tree with a worried look on her face when Michel came into view and had a frightening still Hope in his arms, Sirius's eyes went wide as he saw how still she was and made to move towards them but Remus held him back with Neville as Michel gently laid Hope on the grass in front of Laura. Michel had tears in his eyes as he felt the fear of losing the one he loved yet again, enter his heart while Laura examined Hope carefully. Laura sighed with a grim look and said "she's barely alive but...she's alive because you did well to get her here in time, Michel..."

"Laura...will she recover?"

Laura sighed and said "She'll need help at the moment but I'm sure if we all pool a bit of our energy together and give it to her, she'll be fine..."

Michel went wide eyed and said "Laura...That technique has never been done before on a human though!"

Laura smiled sadly at Michel and said "I know Michel but it's her best chance for Survival..."

Michel then nodded with a determined look on his face as all the fairies gathered around Hope and began to focus with Michel and Laura, they then slowly let the energy go and gently forced it into Hope's still body. They soon finished and everyone watched as Hope began to breathe a little more normally before she suddenly began to writhe in pain, Michel quickly went to grab her but was stopped by Poyo and the others as a huge burst of light emitted from Hope's body suddenly! Michel and everyone quickly shielded their eyes as the light grew for about 5 minutes then it suddenly disappeared, Michel blinked the spots from his eyes as he lowered his arm then looked around for Hope in a panic. He found her in the same place but something had happened and Michel stared in shock with the others as Hope slowly woke up to a strange sensation on her back and tail bone...


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: OMG, I found the sweetest Anime! It's called Michel and it's about a girl named Kim chases a group of thieves called the Black Hammer Gang. One day the Black Hammer gang and Kim fall on an island inhabited by fairies and its guardian Fairy named Michel. The Black Hammer Gang tries to steal the life source of the island called the tree of life, causing damage to the land and kidnap the fairies, Michel and Kim have to combat the Black Hammer gang and take back the fairies to restore the Balance of the Island. It goes for 26 episodes and is REALLY worth Watching! It's just too bad there is no Section for Michel on Fanfiction

Anyways this will be a Michel/Harry potter crossover and I will have another story later on that will be a crossover of Naruto and Michel! This will take place before Fifth year and after Michel ends, so now...KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, Michel or Any songs that appear in this Fanfic. All she owns is the pairing, her version of Female Harry and the AU in this story. Please Vote in Her poll and Review her stories! Now on to the Story!

One more chapter for the Dumbledore Vote!

Good Dumbledore: 1

Evil Dumbledore: 2

Misguided Dumbledore: 3

Ch.3

Michel stared in shock as Hope slowly sat up with a moan then said "Michel...What happened? The last thing I remember was the Dementors and trying to get away from them..."

Michel looked relieved that she was ok then he quickly hugged her as he whispered, "Don't you EVER scare me like that again, Hope. I thought I had lost you!"

"Michel?"

Michel looked into her eyes and said softly "you nearly died..."

Hope's eyes went wide at that as she realized how close to death she must have been for Michel to act the way he was acting, she then tilted her head as Michel got a good look at her and gasped as he said "Laura...is this a result of the transfer we had to do to save her?"

"Michel? What's going on? What do you mean by a transfer?"

Michel and Laura quickly explained about the transfer and that there were apparently some side effects from that fairy power entering her body to heal her, Hope blinked at that as they didn't tell her what side effects had happened and she looked at Michel with worried eyes. Michel then sighed and led her over to the water as he asked her to look into the water; Hope blinked and did as asked as she then yelped at seeing her reflection. She gently touched her face and ears then looked behind her at her new appendages and longer hair, she looked worried and asked "What in the world happened to me..."

Laura then said "I'm not sure...We never had to do the transfer on a human before."

Sirius then spoke up and said "Pup, I may know what happened..."

Hope stiffened then turned really fast to see the amused looks of her friends and Uncles, she blinked three times as she realized they really there while Michel who just noticed them, looked surprised. All the fairies laughed as Hope then screamed happily and tackled Sirius and Remus before greeting her friends, Michel had to laugh as Sirius managed to get Hope in a headlock and gave her a noogie when Laura then asked "Sirius-san, what do you mean you may have an idea what happened with the transfer?"

Sirius quickly let go of Hope as he ruffled her hair and said "I suspect her two animagus forms which we found out were two totally different magical creatures, have merged and given her a Creature inheritance and when you mix fairy magic in to this...it's possible she's a entirely new kind of Fairy creature with a Human, Anthro and feral form due to the three mixing."

Hope blinked in shock as she said "So my Moon-fire Phoenix and Old World unicorn form have possibly merged with the fairy magic that saved me to give the wings and tail?"

Remus then spoke up as he said "It's very possible knowing the way The Potter luck is known to happen, cub."

Hope then looked over at Michel who smiled at her then walked over to kiss her cheek to give her a bit of comfort, Hope beamed at him as Sirius then said teasingly "Well are you going to introduce us, Pup?"

Hope blushed and then introductions were made as the twins, Neville and Draco asked to speak to Michel privately causing Hope to groan and blush at her friends' antics. Needless to say, Laura was even amused as Michel came back with a pretty pale face with the four boys that had talked to him. Hope groaned and said "they didn't scare you too bad with the threats, did they?"

Michel just shivered and said "I'm going to keep a wary eye around them for now but I think I'm mostly glad they seem to like me..."

Hope blinked then giggled as she gave her lover a peck on the lips, it was then she noticed the homemade streamers and decorations with a sign that said "_Happy Birthday Hope_" on it. She blinked as Michel said "Happy birthday Hope, I hope you like the party we throwing for you."

Hope's eyes went wide then she beamed at everyone with tears of joy in her eyes, she then gave Biam a playful glare and said "I thought you said you wouldn't tell!"

Biam laughed and said "But it was well worth it!"

Biam then found scooped into Hope's arms as he got a kiss on the head and soft thank you from Hope, Biam blushed and told her it was nothing when they saw an owl flying towards them all battered from the clouds known as the devil coast that surround the island to protect it. Hope quickly caught the exhausted owl and realized it was carrying a Ministry letter; she gently removed the letter and sat down with the owl in her lap to read the letter. Michel and the others noticed the shock and anger roll over her face as she said "The Ministry of Magic in England are nothing but fools!"

Michel could see her shaking in anger as Sirius gently took the letter from her hands and read it, Sirius's eyes widen and he began growling as Michel comforted his Lover. Remus then asked "Sirius...What's going on?"

"The bastards are putting Hope on trial because the idiots say she did magic in front of a muggle!"

Remus and the others growled at that as Michel and Laura looked at each other and said "Are they really that dumb? She's hasn't done any magic..."

Remus then told them about Voldemort and the fact that Rena had seen him come back but the Ministry refused to believe her and still refuse while they slandered her name by calling her unstable and mental. Michel looked furious at that and asked "Laura, is there we can do to help her?"

Laura thought about it then grinned as she said "I believe The Wizarding World needs to be investigated as does this Voldemort character...Michel, will you be willing to take the task to do this?"

Michel saw where this was going and nodded as he hugged Hope, Hope smiled happily as she had an idea about what they were planning...

A day later...

Sirius smiled as he hugged his goddaughter and said "We'll see you in about 6 days and for heaven sakes, be careful!"

Hope nodded then stepped back to Michel's side as she watched her friends and Uncles leave the Island on Sitel's back, Michel kissed her forehead and said "we'll see them soon, Hope."

"I know...I'm just glad that I was able to figure out how to shift between forms with Sirius's help."

Michel chuckled as she blushed and said "Why are you laughing? It wasn't that funny!"

She huffed and turned away as Michel continued to chuckle then he wrapped his arms around her and said "You look beautiful in any of your forms, Hope. I'm just remembering the look on yours and Poyo's faces when you shifted to full animal form for the first time..."

Hope struggled not to smile at the memory but lost the battle as she grinned and said "I thought Poyo's jaw would hit the ground..."

"Well it's not every day we see something like your fairy Animal form."

Hope giggled and said "Your look of surprise was pretty funny too though..."

Michel chuckled and said "I think we all had hilarious looks of surprise but we should get ready to go for when Sitel comes..."

"You're right, Michel but...will you be fine being away from the Island for so long?"

"Hope..."

"It sounds dumb but after what happened last time...I..."

"I'll be fine, Hope. I'm much stronger now thanks to Laura training me. We'll also be coming back for the winter and spring holidays so I'll be able to "recharge my battery" so to say..."

Hope smiled at him and then went with him to get ready to return to England, They finished packing and she smiled as Michel gave her a soft kiss when she thought of something "Michel...you said one of the Fairies offered to pose as familiar for you but you never said who..."

"Poyo said he would pose as a Familiar and Rina will be coming as a "Plant" from home..."

Hope smiled at that then yawned as they got ready for bed, Michel smiled as they lay down and Hope cuddled close to him as she drifted in to a peaceful sleep. He gently lad her head on his chest and sighed as he kissed her forehead, he then watched the stars through the window until he drifted to sleep to Hope's quiet but cute snores...

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore sighed as Sirius, Remus and Hope's closest friends were missing and no one knew where they were or where Hope was still. He knew the ministry was planning on still dragging Hope's and his name through the mud, he also couldn't find a DADA teacher at the moment so the ministry was sending one of the Minister's most loyal followers to take the position. Dumbledore sighed as he knew Umbridge was gunning for Hope and him but there was nothing he could really do at the moment.

6 days later...

Hope looked at the city below them and sighed as Michel hugged her from behind, he then asked "What's wrong, Love?"

"Just hoping I don't have to deal with the minister and his groupies or Voldemort and his death eaters this year...They make me want to take on the Black Hammer gang all over again rather than deal with them..."

Michel smiled and kissed her cheek as he said "At least the Black hammer gang was actually decent once you got past the thieves part of them..."

"I wonder what ever happened to them..."

Michel sighed and said "Last I heard was that they MAY have gotten Immortality from a rare Trickster Fairy for helping it escape a mad man..."

Hope laughed and said "Oh man...that's messed up a bit..."

Michel chuckled and said "That was my reaction too...but that's what I heard about them last..."

Meanwhile...

Salome, Woogie, Boogie and Meggi all sneezed at the same time from up in the now invisible Fortress of the Black Hammer gang; Salome then said "Someone must be talking about us!"

Boogie then said as he pointed out the window, "Isn't that Sitel, the Fairy of the Islands?"

Salome looked and said "You're right! Why is he here?"

Boogie, Woogie and Meggie shrugged as Woogie said "Should we follow them?"

Salome thought about it and said "Of course, there has to be something worthwhile to get their attention here..."

Meanwhile...

Sitel smiled as he said "We're landing in Sirius backyard, good luck at the trial tomorrow you two!"

"Thank you so much Sitel! Be safe!"

Sitel nodded then faded into a light as he traveled back to Sitel Island, Hope took a deep breath as she shifted to human form then felt Michel take her hand and gave it a squeeze of comfort. She looked at him and then they walked up to the back door and knocked before going into the house...


End file.
